


chocolate oranges and the stars

by lechatnoir



Series: chocolate oranges and the moon [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lechatnoir/pseuds/lechatnoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that vampires and werewolves hate each other (it honestly just comes with the territory) – but when Wanda Maximoff meets Jean Grey it’s a bit of an irony that they end up being in the same class  while dorming on campus at their local university.</p><p>(a silly werewolf and vampire AU that spiraled into its own thing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	chocolate oranges and the stars

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr : http://chrysanthemumskies.tumblr.com/post/107196553555/chocolate-oranges-the-stars-a-jeanwanda-college
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @ chrysanthemumskies !

i.

Wanda Maximoff hates vampires - they’re fickle, bloodsucking leeches that like nothing better than to lie and cheat and then steal everything, and then leave you the tab bill at the local bar while they run off seducing individuals and the like. 

(They also like to kick you out of bed at five in the morning on a weekday.) 

Jean Grey thinks werewolves are disgusting dogs that have nothing better to do other than gnaw on bones and run around in the woods piss drunk and naked all because they can turn into some overgrown dog and think they own the place. 

(They also hog all the blankets. Or wait, maybe that was just Wanda. But Wanda’s the only exception to the ‘I Hate All Werewolves (Except Wanda)’ Rule that Jean Grey has, just like Jean is the exception to the ’ I Hate All Vampires (Except Jean)’ Rule that Wanda has.) 

Still, Jean Grey has something like a fondness for Wanda Maximoff, and the same is said for the other (not that Wanda would admit it while sober, mind you). 

ii. 

Jean Grey meets (more like crashes into) Wanda Maximoff at approximately 5:45PM on a windy and cold fall evening while running late to her Womens Studies class cursing under her breath about alarm clocks that refuse to work when you actually need them to work and the fact that she was still half asleep when she bumps into the young woman with dark curly hair and blue eyes. 

“Shit – sorry about that – still sorta tired from moving in and all – ” Jean mutters before moving past Wanda (who had raised an eyebrow in amusement at the redhead with green eyes who seemed to hate the world (or maybe that was just the general atmosphere of the day) and rushing to get to class. It wasn’t until a few moments later that Wanda notices the book that Jean dropped ( the textbook for her Women’s Studies class, conveniently) before rolling her eyes and headed in the same direction. 

(Jean’s luck was that Wanda had dropped the book onto her desk and sat down at the seat right behind her, kicking her feet up on the back of Jean’s chair. 

iii.

Soon enough though, they fall into a pattern – it’s mainly filled with jabs at each other but they form their friendship that way – layered with thorns but oddly affectionate in their own sort of way. 

“Can you not ?" 

"Hm?" 

was all that Wanda gave her in response before smiling and winking at her. "Just don’t try to bite my neck vampy and we’ll be fine." 

Ah yeah, that explans the irritation that Jean felt when first bumping into Wanda .

Fucking werewolves. 

"Thanks for returning my book to me, wolf breath," 

"Aw, not even mutt ? You sure must be some high calibre vampy if I get the honor of not being referred to as a mutt." 

"Shut up, Prof’s here." 

"Whatever you say, vampy." 

iv. 

Oddly enough, somehow Wanda found herself studying with Jean ( or more like, Jean would complain about being lonely over text - they figured that they might as well exchange numbers if they were going to be in the same class anyway – and so Wanda would make her way over with coffee and snacks and the occasional swiped blood pack from the nurse’s office – and they’d do a study session together. 

(More often than not it was Jean falling asleep the closer it got to the earlier hours of the day to which Wanda just rolled her eyes and pulled the blankets up higher, closed up the curtains and left a note every so often so that the vampire wouldn’t panic. )

'I don’t panic.' Jean would mutter when she got to class the next time they had it - to which Wanda just rolled her eyes and said 'Mhhmm. You mumble in your sleep about how you worry if you forgot to turn off the electricity at home or if you left the water running - c'mon vampy, you’re a worrywart, admit it." 

Needless to say, Jean liked Wanda - certainly a lot more than a vampire should like a werewolf – and certainly more than just as friends. In fact, if jEan had to be honest, Wanda was probably her only friend at school - sure, she had lots of acquaintances, and a ton of people tripping over their feet trying to declare that they 'love’ her or something like that (’Oh c'mon at least you can profit off of commercial holidays like Valentines Day (ugh) – think of all the chocolate you’ll get, vampy!" Wanda would tell her when she’d complain about how yet again she was hounded by at least three different people who tried to ask her out on a date.

"Do you ever think of something other than food?”

Jean would grumble as she flopped down on the bed next to Wanda who would roll her eyes and nudge her with her shoulder –

“Funny how you ask Vampy since you know the answer already – of course I do.”

And maybe it was how Wanda said it or the fact that it was a while since Jean had her fix of blood – or the fact that Wanda was really close and Jean had unconsciously leaned in closer and may or may not have had the thought of kissing her – wait – where did that come from why would I – – but in any case, Jean had been a bit distracted by the way that Wanda’s lips had moved, which to say, Wanda had noticed, rolled her eyes and hummed a bit as she moved to take her sweater off, leaving her neck exposed and winking at Jean. 

Jean, on the other hand, had turned beat red (Wanda had whistled at that, and muttered something about how her face almost matched her hair ) and had tossed a throw pillow at Wanda, scooting away to get some distance between them – “What are you doing – p- put your sweater back on Wanda, jeeze what if someone sees you!?" 

"Omfph – relax, Jean. When was the last time you ate?" 

"Fifteen minutes ago!" 

"I meant blood, you airhead.It’s been three weeks - you usually drink more frequently than that and you susually don’t space it out to three week intervals where you’re runing on your last reserves so, unless you want to be the prime suspect in the next campus murder, shut up and bite me." 

"No one knows I’m a vampire except you and –" 

"And no one else. I haven’t told anyone you know. I might not like you – that is to say, I might not like vampires because you’re blood sucking leeches who’ve been a thorn in my side for the longest time – but I do – like you I mean. So. Once in a lifetime offer vampy – take it or leave it." 

It’s then that Jean moves closer and gulps because it’s one thing to hunt down your prey and another thing entirely to find what the outdated old elders would call a 'mate’ or something like that and she’s aware of how close she is now, breath ghosting on Wanda’s neck and hands trembling slightly (and Wanda’s warm to the touch, so very warm ) but she nods once and moves Wanda’s hair to the side before licking her lips and biting down, fangs piercing the skin and she can feel Wanda shiver slightly against her before closing her eyes and drinking her fill.

(Later she’ll think of what Wanda’s blood tastes like, and perhaps the equivalent feeling would be coming home after being stuck in the rain for a long time with no umbrella, being soaked to the bones, and drinking a cup of hot chocolate. And maybe that would be a smidget of how she felt like while drinking Wanda’s blood) 

"See, wasn’t too hard now was it?” Wanda mutters, shifting books and papers so that she can lie down and drag Jean with her , who lets out a pleased sound (like a purr) and burrows her face in the crook of Wanda’s neck, a quiet 'Thanks’ resting beween them. 

Maybe it’s because Jean was too full or that she just felt happy for once (not that she’d outwardly say it if asked ), but she manages to press a kiss to Wanda’s neck befoe closing her eyes and falling asleep. 

v. 

When the first full moon of midterms week finally comes and goes, It’s Jean who goes into the woods with a blanket and some chocolate for Wanda and finds her underneath one particular tree that she likes to spend her free time sketching when the mood strikes her. 

“Right on time as per usual , vamps.” Wanda muttered, shivering slightly before taking the blanket that Jean tossed her way. “Mhm, course I am. How do you feel?" 

"Tired, exhausted, like all my bones decided to dance and do a jingle on a pile of hot coals." 

"Yeah well, I brought you chocolate – here. They didn’t have dark chocolate with raspberry but they did have chocolate oranges so." 

"Thanks Jean." 

"Of course – can you walk or – " 

"Jean I’m a werewolf of course I can fucking – yeaaaaaaah no nope not going to move you can’t make me nope.” Wanda muttered as she staggered and landed with a hard thump, bones aching and burning as they slowly mended from shifting and straining. 

It’s then that Jean rolled her eyes and moved to scoop Wanda up, which allowed Wanda to sigh and bury her face into Jean’s neck, a kiss here and there which made Jean grin as they made thier way back to the dorms. 

“Mind if I stay over tonight?" 

 

"Of course not." 

(They stay up to share the chocolate orange between them, and a few kisses as well, and watch the stars peer through the branches of the woods and needless to say, Jean Grey might hate Werewolves, and Wanda Maximoff may hate Vampires, but they certainly didn’t hate each other. In fact, 

you might as well say that they go together just like hot chocolate on rainy days, and warm blankets with a cup of tea while watching the stars. ) 

(Not that they’d tell you that they actually loved each other, but they didn’t need to talk to show that they did and do you know, love each other. 

Even though the rest of the student body doesn’t quite know that, and Wanda ends up stealing Jean’s Valentine’s Day candy, but Jean in return uses Wanda as a warm body pillow and the kisses make up for their little truce)


End file.
